The Battle between The Big Four
by GwynethIsCrazyy
Summary: The story of four Characters, and their battle between their hearts and minds.


Hey there readers! *wave* I'm actually a certified Big 4 fan! Specially for Merida! She's so brave and courageous I'm so insecure of her cute curly hair! But other than that, she's my favorite character in the story :D

Hope you enjoy this one-hey, this is my first story in here so please bear with my unedited parts XD

* * *

><p>In Martial Levy Garvous Academy, there are rules, groups, troops, battles and challenges. Once you get in, there's not going out. Unless you're expelled and forced to be kicked out of the academy.<p>

In Martial Levy Garvous Academy, there are 4 different groups. The Blue Dragons, Red Pheonix, Yellow Falcons, and Green Tigers. Which is being managed by the leaders. Jackson Over land Frost in the Blue Dragons, Merida Dunbroch for Red Hawk, Rapunzel Corona for Yellow Falcons, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III for Green Tiger.

**Blue Dragons**: For those who are cocky, proud of themselves and the highest group among the four. This group has won for 3 years undefeated. This group has a little amount of persons but is very strong. You're lucky if you are chosen to be in this group. Blue is their color because it is the color that is perfect for anybody and Blue symbolizes courageousness. They are always being looked up at and they are used of people getting awestruck whem they look at them just like group is being managed by the professional Jackson Overland Frost "Jack Frost".

**Red Pheonix**: This is the one for those who are challenging, very serious, curious, and you must be very fast in thinking (or maybe critical thinking and common sense) and brave. Rank 2 on the most undefeated groups. They have a bigger amount of people but aren't so many because students in the academy aren't so brave to stand up for their own. Red is their color because of this color symbolizes fire and are brave and when they walk along the corridors, you can feel the fire behind them and their dark aura just like a PHEONIX. This group is managed by the brave Merida Dunbroch.

**Yellow Falcon**: The ordinaries. They are a bit of nature lovers and curious like Red Hawks. They also stand on their own if they needed to but with a humble expression. They have a lot of amount in people. The students in the academy arr trained students from successful family and aren't so boastful. Yellow is their color because it is the color of the sun, the light that lights up anyone's day. The only group who doesn't fight each other. This group always come out/pop out of nowhere and suddenly make anyone's day happy like a FALCON. This group is managed by the innocent Rapunzel.

**Green Tiger**: The smart ones. Not really called as nerds because they aren't a teacher's 'pet'. They are also brave and sometimes too boastful. But this is almost the combination of all the groups. Brave, smart, boastful/humble and cocky sometimes. But they are the brains. They think fast like a TIGER. Green is their color because of the combination of mixed personalities and green symbolizes nature which this group is inspired at.  
>Once you enter this academy, you'll going to be having a test. And that test will prove which or what group you'll be in. Any complains won't be concerned by any staff. If you complain too much about the group you're in, then we're sorry but to have you kicked out of this academy.<p>

This academy has a battle. A Battle Between The Big 4.

* * *

><p>Saturday kicked in and it was Test day. This academy focus on their skills, knowledge, courageousness and gentleness. The president of this school thinks that schools are too boring if they have their common events. Foundation day, family day, teacher's day, parent's day, and other activities.<p>

The president wants his school to be exciting. And the children of his four friends volunteered to be an example. And now the Academy is one of the richest private schools worldwide Rank 1.

The Test will be held on Room K-404 which is the largest room on the academy that can fit a hundred of people. But there are Age limits and Time limits. . And in this academy, any age is okay but stays with a different grades just like in normal schools. They grade their knowledge and skills on things.

They are maybe accelerated even though they are still young, go down even though they are already too old for the grade (like supposed to be highschool but still in 5th grade). That is how this school goes. That's why people with gifted minds are the only one who can go in unless you've pass the tests.

This time, we'll be focusing on the leader of the Yellow Falcons. Rapunzel Corona.

She woke up 5 in the morning and got to school in exact 6 in the morning with her school uniform with her yellow ribbon wrapped around her right arm forming 'X'es. Only leaders have those but it is based on their group's color.

But with the groupmates, they wear bow for girls and necktie for boys.

She got her yellow purse slinging on her shoulders as she walked her way to room K-404. She and the other leaders are supposed to be there and so they can watch how the students take their examinations.

As she opened the door, she was the one who was the last to go in. The other leaders were already there and the students have their pens an inch away from their paper.  
>"Good that you're here Miss Corona. You're the only one we've been waiting for. Okay, start your tests students!" Mrs. Herman said and the students started their tests.<p>

Rapunzel approached the other leaders that were seated behind the students-on the back row of seats.

Jack was lazily seated on his seat. With his legs wide and and his back crouched. And sleeping while his mouth was open.

Merida was busy drawing on Jack's face with her tounge out. Hiccup was busy writing on a thick notebook with his glasses on.

Rapunzel seated beside Jack and put her purse behind her. She sat quietly as she watched Merida do her thing.

Once Merida was done. Rapunzel silently collapsed in laughter but quickly recovered and covered her mouth.

Merida wanted to smile at her because she laughed at Jack but she can't because of the rules.

Merida just looked at her and pinched Jack's wrist making him jump from his seat and wake up. It made his chair make noise and it draw students to turn and look at him.

Before the room erupted with laughter.

"What? What happened? Why are you laughing?" he asked. Hiccup looked up from his notebook to see what's going on.

He looked at Jack and chuckled at his face. His eyebrows were thicker and Merida made it more thicker with a marker. He got a black mustache attached to his black beard. He also got a big mole just above his mouth.

Hiccup pointed at his face before covering his mouth again to prevent from laughing. Merida punched his arm for telling him and he let out a laugh that made Merida shiver and sat back to her seat.

"Give me a mirror!" Jack shouted and Rapunzel gave him his mirror which he snatched. He screamed and almost dropped the snatched it away from him before he decides to break it because of anger.

He immediately ran away and got to the restroom, cleaning his face. Merida was laughing (her ass off) so hard that she got tears on her eyes. Rapunzel was giggling while Hiccup was smiling goofily as he continued writing on his notebook.

Jack came back his face fuming with anger as Merida stops laughing and Mrs. Herman calmed the students down and continue them to their tests.

"You! What's your problem redhead?! I did nothing for you to do this to me!" he yelled as he pointed at Merida and sprinted towards her.

Merida stood up and raised a brow, putting her hands on her waist. "I don't have any problem frostboy. I just want a little fun because, you know, like you, you're bored in this stupid test and we had to watch kids take their test grade by grade in 12 hours. Like, ugh why do we even need to be here?" (A/N: Just imagine her accent. It's hard for me to write words in such a way. Sorry xD) she asked and rolled her eyes with a groan.  
>Jack was left speechless and sighed because she was right.<p>

They just sat down and do their own business.

**12 hours later...**

After the test of 10 year old s (4th grade..?) Mrs. Herman gave her usual 'good luck' speech before the students come out of the room. And them 5, are alone.

"Ahem."

Mrs. Herman broke the silence which made them look up at her.

"For the first time this school year, i'll let you 4 talk. No arguments. Especially, Merida and Jack." she said.

Merida and Jack glared at each other before facing the opposite direction.

"About Haddock and Corona, you two seem okay. I just hope there would be no arguments. I would leave now for i still have a meeting with the other Head teachers. So, bu-bye!" she was about to closed the door when she added,

"Oh, and you'll be leaving for an hour. Talk about your business in here. Being leaders. Now for the second time, bu-bye kids!" then she finally left.

Merida and Jack groaned in annoyance.

Rapunzel smiled at them while Hiccup ignored them and kept himself busy writing on his notebook.

Merida scoffed and her eyes landed on Hiccup's notebook, then she leaned it to take a peek.

Hiccup noticed this and turned his back to her. Merida pouted and glared at his back. _What's in that freaking notebook?_ She asked herself.

Then stood up, not making a noise, then peeked over his shoulder.

There, she could see him drawing, looking at the previous page then draw again, it took her a moment before she realized he was drawing some kind of animation in his notebook.

Jack pulled her shirt. "What are you doing?" he hissed-whispered.

"Shh! Shut it Frost!" she shushed him and peeked again.

Rapunzel's brows furrowed in confusion...and curiosity. _When did even Merida care about Hiccup's drawing book?_

Yeah. She knows that it was a drawing book. Hiccup often comes to her house and draw and talk about things. They were good friends to be exact.

Rapunzel then tapped her pen on Jack's desk, he glanced at her. "What is Merida doing?" she asked.

He shoved away her hand on his desk before saying, "Why don't you ask her?" he snapped and she looked down.

He sighed and felt guilty. She was just asking and he just snapped at her! He don't hurt girls.

But for Merida...well, he someitmes(always) fight with her because of her stubborness.

Jack sometimes mistake her as gay because of how she act and how she's close to boys and not girls.

"Hey look, sorry, alright? I'm just a little pissed that Herman-Mrs. Herman left us here without anything." he apologized.

"Okay." Rapunzel muttered.

Then an awkward silence came in between them-that they forgot Merida and Hiccup.

Merida put her hands on her hips and pouted as her neck got tired from leaning in.

"Can you just tell me what you are drawing?"

Hiccup stopped.

Before he realized she'd been watching him.

He turned around and saw Merida with her hands on her hips. "Huh.. Wh-What?" he stuttered.

She never talked to him. Except when she's going to scold him because of his clumsiness.

Merida rolled her eyes. "I said: Can you just TELL me what YOU are drawing?" she asked emphasizing the words tell,me,you,drawing.

" .."

he looked at his notebook. Before picking it up."I'd rather let you see it than i explain it. You're not a listener..though.." he muttered the last part which Merida heard.

"What?!" she asked and he flinched.

"N-Nothing! Just take the book!" he throws it at her and she gladly caught it in her hands.

She slumped on her chair and narrowed her eyes while turning page to page.

Rapunzel tilted her head a bit to look at Merida and Hiccup. Hiccup's face was red and Merida was too focused turning the pages.

Rapunzel smiled. Jack and Merida fit, Hiccup and Merida fit, is this love triangle? She giggled at her thought.

"Oh, so sweet." she muttered as she chuckled again. Jack looked at her strangely before going back to nap. Rapunzel looked around the room, trying to find something that can wake Jack up.

Then she saw Mrs. Herman's cup of water. It was halfway finished. Surely this would wake him up.

_This is just a few amount of water...right?_ She hesitated for a moment but stod up and grabbed it.

She tip toed in front of Jack. Before spilling the water on his head. Oh! and the water's hot by the way. Mrs. Herman likes to drink hot waters.

Jack jumped on his seat and stood up, ruffling his hair.

"Ah! Ah! Hot!"

He looked completely funny that made Rapunzel burst out of laughter. Sure it was just a little prank but he looked like there was mosquitoes in his head that made him do that.

Merida and Hiccup looked at Rapunzel. They knew she can't hold back being a prank master and a cheerful girl.

Somehow, she's bipolar. But when it comes to pranks and cheerfulness, she's like a live light bulb! She lights the whole room suddenly.

Jack stopped and looked at Rapunzel. She was in tears clutching her stomach while sitting on the floor. She didn't even mind bumping the chair behind her.

He scoffed. He thought Rapunzel was going to change this year. But he guess she still won't.

* * *

><p>2 days had passed and school just started. Students received their bows and ties with the color of their group in it.<p>

The leaders were walking down the hallway, but they were ignoring each other.

That was the number one rule.

A group shouldn't communicate with other groups. They're only allowed to communicate with their groupmates only.

"Start of a new school year! Ahh! I'm so excited to meet my fellow mates! Eek! I hope i would get a best friend one of them!" Rapunzel said so excitedly and clapped her two hands.

The others rolled their eyes at her attitude.

Sure they were used to it but they thought she's changed since the examination they were wrong though. Rapunzel will stay as Rapunzel. And speaking of 'Rapunzel', she finally got her hair braided!

They were annoyed at her long hair trailing behind her. It was 1 feet away from her foot! Or may i say, she got a 6 feet hair. 6 freaking feet! (sorry about that xD)

As they walk, students looked at them with awe. They were beautiful and handsome. Including Hiccup.

He got a little buffer and taller than Jack. Which made girls fall for him and some of Jack's switched to him. But Jack doesn't care.

Oh, i tell you, he's a snob. That's why they call him the Ice king. Or Frost boy. He's a total snob.

Moments later, they got to their respective classroom.

And to their surprise, they 4 are all in the same classroom. Class B.

Hiccup even panicked. "B?! When did i got to Class B? All i remember i'm supposed to be in Class A!" he panicked when his father told him what his class was.

When they got in, all students looked at them. Then started whispering.

The leaders are in the same class. Which means...

"THE END IS COMING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. That was a short chapter. But don't be bored yet! There's more to come :)<strong>


End file.
